


Reapers of death

by SalPiazza



Category: Original Work
Genre: Reapers of Death Chapter one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalPiazza/pseuds/SalPiazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reapers of Death are a biker club located in 12 states. Pennsylvania, New York, Illinois, Texas, Arizona, Florida, Colorado, Nevada, Massachusetts, California, New Mexico and Virginia. This story is following a chapter in Florida. The chapter president is a man named Salvatore Piazza, an Italian mobster turned biker. His V.P. is Luke Lazarus a man with a drinking problem. The secretary is Albert Dechenes a comforting man when someone needs help but a killer when he needs to be. The treasurer is Nicolas Dejesus a man who will do anything to pay for his girlfriend’s medical bills. The sergeant at arms is Benjamin Turner a married man with three kids. Some other members of the clubs are Jake McGreehin, Brendan Vanderhoof, Mike Chapman, Joey Gallagher, Frank Spagnuolo, Jon-Paul Safina, and Shane Johnson. Their rivals are The Aces of Spades, The Dragons, The Devils, The Vixens, and The Mongols. There is only one gang that are allies with The Reapers and they are called The Marines. The Marines are led by Glenn Thompson, an African American male. They sell drugs and guns to one another. Will the cops put a stop to the reapers or will Sal’s past catch up with him and the club. Find out in The Reapers of Death.<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Reapers of death

Characters:  
Sal Piazza the chapter president of the Reapers of Death  
Veronica  
Luke Lazarus the chapter V.P. of the Reapers of Death  
Megan  
Albert Dechenes the secretary of the Reapers of Death  
Carly  
Nicolas Dejesus the treasurer of the Reapers of Death  
Mari  
Benjamin Turner the sergeant at arms of the Reapers of Death  
Stacy  
Jake McGreehin Rosita  
Brendan Vanderhoof  
Samantha  
Mike Chapman  
Joey Gallagher Stephanie  
Frank Spagnuolo  
Kaitlynn  
Jon-Paul Safina Natasha  
Shane Johnson Lucy  
Glenn Thompson the President of the Marines  
Axel Bolock the V.P of the Marines  
Filippo D’Angelo  
Tommy Miller Aces of Spades President  
Tao Chen the president of Dragons  
Miranda Shaw the Vixens president  
Kassie Maine the Vixens V.P.  
Kyle Lazarus Chapter president of Devils  
Monte Gomez chapter president of the Mongols  
Enrique chapter V.P. of the Mongols  
Tomboy  
Dunce  
Pigskin  
Redneck  
Quincy  
Tucker  
Officer Mickey O’Reily  
Officer Dylan Martin  
Chapters  
Chapter 1: The Reapers  
Chapter 2: Drug Run  
Chapter 3: Club Meeting  
Chapter 4: Burn it down  
Chapter 5: Reaper down  
Chapter 6: Raid the Warehouse  
Chapter 7: The Chase  
Chapter 8: Out of Jail  
Chapter 9: Payment Collectors  
Chapter 10: Grand Theft Auto  
Chapter 11: Racing  
Chapter 12: Dinner  
Chapter 13: Standoff  
Chapter 14: Betrayal  
Chapter 15: Vendetta  
Chapter 16: The price of revenge  
Chapter 17: Remember  
Chapter 18: The Mongols will fight back  
Chapter 19: Biker War  
Chapter 20: The end of the chapter  
   
Chapter 1: The Reapers  
Bikes are revving up. The day is really hot and the Reapers are ready to complete a weapons deal with the marines. Sal, Luke, Jake, and Benjamin meet the Marines in an abandon boat warehouse.  
They open up the sliding doors of the warehouse. “Yo Sal, welcome to our weapons stash” Glenn said as he shook Sal’s hand. “Glenn this is my V.P. Luke, my sergeant at arms Benjamin, and Jake” Sal said. Glenn stared at the three and asked if they had the money. Sal nodded and signaled Luke to get the duffle bag  
Luke grabs the duffle bag full of money and tosses it in the middle of Glenn and Sal. “That’s our money now where’s our guns?” Luke asked. “Axel get the crates!” Glenn shouted. Axel and the other marines put the crates in the center where the money is. Sal opens one of the crates up. “How are we gonna get these back to our clubhouse?” Asked Benjamin. “We’ll transport them but first we need to know that you’re the real shit cracker” Glenn said to the bikers  
Glenn whistles and his men get a wheel chair with a person tied to it. “ This man was one of us but we found him stealing our goods and selling them so he could buy drugs for himself and you know what we do to fucking thieves” Glenn said. “We kill them” Jake replied. “Worse we torture the living shit out of them… So who wants to start?” Glenn asked.  
Jake walked up and grabbed the pliers. Jake squeezed the guy’s nipple with the pliers. He then starts to twist it and pulled the nipple off the man’s chest. The man’s scream was so loud that the whole warehouse echoed.  
Benjamin walks up next and picks up a bone saw. “You ready for some real fun?” Benjamin asked. He turned the bone saw and straightened out the man’s right hand. He then started to cut off the man’s fingers one by one. Benjamin puts the bone saw down on the table.  
Luke walks up and picks up a combat knife. He then takes the knife and cuts the man’s ear off. The man screams louder than before and passes out. “Let’s wake this mother fucker up” Sal said. He then grabbed spark plugs attached to a battery and places them oh his nipple and right arm. The man dies from the torture. “Good work …… you the real shit crackers” Glenn says.  
The sliding door opens up and a rival gang by the name of The Dragons attacks. “Take cover” Luke shouted. They all take cover behind the weapons crates. Bullets start flying all over the warehouse. The gang takes out the dragons. “Who are they?” Jake asked. “Nigga they’re dragons” Axel replied “they’re lesser known Chinese biker gang though.” Sal looks at Glenn and says “Come on get the shit in the van we’ll escort the van to our club.” “Nigga while you waitin’ dump these chinks in the water.” Glenn said. They put weights on each of the bodies and toss them in the water.  
“You guys ready?” Glenn asked. Sal nodded and they all get on their bikes. They all drive off escorting the van to the Reapers of Death clubhouse. Along the way they get ambushed by more dragon members. Benjamin shoots one of the bikers causing a chain reaction. They make it to the clubhouse. The marines unload the crates from the van.  
“Pleasure doing business with you man” Glenn says as he shakes Sal’s hand. Glenn gets in the van and drives away. “Let’s get these crates inside, eh?” Luke said. They get the crates inside. “Good work today boys…..now go get some sleep” Sal said. They all leave the clubhouse for the night. 

 


End file.
